


Jealousy's A Cute Color On You

by chai_and_coffee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, MFEs, Meddling Rizavi, Melinda does a write, Melinda does an Appear, Romance, Tumblr Prompts, cute fluff, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Prompt: Shallura - Jealous!Shiro getting into an argument with Allura about Lotor, which ends in Shallura kissingThank you, @starcrossedrose for the prompt!





	Jealousy's A Cute Color On You

Lotor, Lotor, Lotor. 

 

Even though the damn man (Was he even a man? An alien?) was dead, it didn’t mean that his name didn’t get tossed around a lot. 

 

“I heard that he had super cool swishy locks! Like….Thor level.” Nadia Rizavi gossiped loudly when the team was doing sit ups. 

 

“I heard that he and Allura made loooove so much that they broke three beds!” The cadet continued, loud in the comms unit that projected directly back to the ATLAS. 

 

Now, Nadia Rizavi was no fool. She knew that the Commander got a certain pinched look when she talked about the princess’ ex-lover. 

 

“Riz, I swear, you’re going to get us all killed. I’m sure that Captain Shirogane ordered those extra sprints solely because of the gossip you’ve been spreading the entire day.” Griffin snapped as the MFEs stumbled down the hall and into their dormitory. 

 

“Good. Maybe if he gets really upset, he’ll actually do something about it.” Rizavi said with a grin as she collapsed into bed. Sure, her joints were aching, but she really couldn’t complain when it was all for the sake of matchmaking, right?

 

“What do you mean?” Even this was enough to pique Kinkade’s attention. 

 

“Hit it, Leif.” Rizavi said as she stretched out onto the bed. 

 

“The Commander has repeatedly shown signs of being flustered, increased heart rate, and abject redness when it has come to the Princess. Interactions with her have a 100% chance of him leaving with a smile on her face. This would suggest attraction.” Leif said in her matter of fact way. 

 

“No way. You think that the Commander has it bad for the princess?” Griffin questioned. 

 

“Oh, I know he does. And besides. If my plan works, then he should be a happy camper in the morning.” The smile that Rizavi gave in response to that statement was downright wicked, and it made her other teammates shudder in anticipation of what she had wreaked. 

 

-

 

A grumbling Shiro stomped down the hall, his face stony. No one had ever seen their commander like this, and everyone skittered aside, parting a way for him as he stormed down the hall. He was supposed to be going to the training room to work out, but in his anger was heading to his room. 

 

Whatever. He had a punching bag in his quarters anyways. Why was he so upset over a dead guy? 

 

Of course, he thought back to what the MFE cadet had said about the traitor and Allura. Sure, Shiro knew that the Princess had had some kind of relationship with Lotor, but he didn’t know why he was so angry about that fact. 

 

A hand darted out and wrapped around his wrist, yanking him into a deserted hallway. Stormy gray eyes gazed into azure ones, concern dancing in the depths of her icy blues. 

 

“Shiro, are you okay?” She asked in that accent that made him flutter and warm. 

 

“Fine.” He growled out, using his other hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. What was he even so upset about?

 

Oh. Her and Lotor. 

 

“Fine.” He bit out again, now a bit of a menacing tone to his voice. 

 

She wasn’t deterred by his change of tone; the rational part of him preened at the fact that she was able to look past his hissy fit. 

 

She simply narrowed her eyes at him and tugged him down the halls, all the way to her quarters. When the door slid shut behind them, she tugged them over to her bed and sat them down. She didn’t speak, but she didn’t have to. A raised eyebrow was enough. 

 

“I’m fine.” He tried again, but his voice came out a bit too testy for her liking. 

 

“Shiro.” Her voice hit the warning note. 

 

“I just don’t understand why you even care. I mean, you and Lotor had sex so much that you broke three beds! And—and—I’m not him, okay? I’m not going to be the poster boy for Loreal Paris with my giant swooping locks. I’m sorry I’m not an Altean, because that’s your type of guy.” Dear god, half of what he was saying was completely irrational and unfounded, and completely out of his character. He sounded like a jealous, possessive caveman, and that was not cute. He got up and started pacing as he ranted. 

 

“Shiro.” She murmured, and what ticked him off was that her voice sounded amused. “Are you jealous?”

 

“No.” He bit out sullenly. “I’m not jealous. Why would I have to be jealous?”

 

“Because you’re worried that just because I apparently was attracted to Lotor since he was Altean, that renders you invalid. And just because you don’t have…what was it, giant swooping locks, I won’t like you. And apparently, Lotor and I had so much…physical relations that you have to state to me that you’re not him.” She said, barely biting back a laugh. 

 

“This isn’t funny, Allura! I’m serious here.” He grouched, crossing his arms and slouching in a way that made him seem like an over-grown, spoilt child.

 

“And I’m serious as well.” She said simply, standing up. “I don’t care for the fact that you’re not Altean. Even with your hideous ears,” She pressed a soft kiss to the shell of his ear, “I still think that you’re the perfect Earthling for me. I don’t care for swooping locks, because I’ve got a man with a tuft of hair right here,” She tugged on the mentioned part of his hair, “That drives me completely wild when his eyes smolder at me from underneath it. And why would I want to imaginarily break three beds with a man that I don’t have feelings for, when I can break five beds with you?” She teased, walking two fingers up his chest before slowly tilting his head up to look at her directly. 

 

“Listen, Shiro, and listen well, please. You are the only man for me. What I had with Lotor wasn’t even real. It was part of a manipulation ploy, and I realized that my feelings were because I was vulnerable, not because I actually loved him. There is only one man that I love, and he’s standing in my room, sulking over a man that’s dead.” She teased, rolling her eyes. 

 

She squeaked softly as Shiro tugged her closer and slotted his mouth over hers, but quickly melted into the throes of the kiss. Their tongues tangled, and she recognized the kiss for what it actually was, a reclaiming of sorts. She wasn’t complaining at all as she sank into the kiss and went boneless against him. Had it not been for the strong arms at her waist, she would have fallen down. 

 

“Satisfied?” She asked caustically, but it came out breathier than she had intended. The triumphant smile and wink that he sent her made her insides flutter. 

 

Shiro caught his breath after the kiss and tugged her back into an embrace. “I’m really sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me. I know I shouldn’t feel this way and take my anger out on you. I just…sometimes I feel that you deserve so much better than me, you know? You’re a princess.”

 

“There is no one else that I would ever want.” Allura said firmly as she cupped his chin. “And I will strive everyday to make sure that you know that.”

 

A cheeky smile spread across his lips. “Can we start today?”

 

Her eyes glimmered with mischief as she caught onto what he was suggesting. “I’m assuming you’d like to up our count to six?”

 

“You read my mind.” He answered with a barking laugh as he set her down on the bed and got to work on her and that sixth bed. 

 

-

 

“Okay, ew, ew, ew. Remind me to never do this again.” Rizavi muttered from where she had her hands clasped around her ears, trying to shut out the loud moans and noises that was coming from the other room. The noises were unmistakably from a very specific Captain and a dashing alien princess. 

 

“Y’all wanna go out somewhere?” Kinkade asked suddenly. 

 

“Yup.” Leif answered immediately, all four MFEs surging up from their chairs and getting as far away as they could from the sounds of passion. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit up my tumblr with a prompt! leave a comment if you enjoyed, they give me life!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @chai_and_coffee


End file.
